Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa (known as Cheatsy Koopa in the cartoons) is one of Bowser's eight children, and is the youngest of the seven Koopalings. He has blue hair like his older brother Ludwig, and as shown in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, he has an interest in tennis. He also likes to sing songs/symphonies about himself as seen in the Super Mario World episode "Gopher Bash". In the official guide for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry was referred to as Bowser's favorite Koopaling. He originally had four visible fangs on the top corners of both sides of his mouth, however in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he only has two. Character Description Like his siblings, Larry has yellow and tan skin, and a green head. He is set apart by the blue star on the side of his head, which is similar to Morton's star and the stripes on the side of Lemmy's head. Larry has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Roy's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as Roy's aside from the jawline. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. He has large, oval eyes that are light blue, like Wendy. His head is oval-shaped as well. He is on the small side when compared to his siblings. Larry can easily be recognized by his spiky, combed back hair. It is ice blue with highlights and blue roots. Over time his hairstyle has stayed relatively the same. His shell is also light blue, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with blue rings. Originally his shell was green, as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs the other Koopalings. Personality and Traits Like the other Koopalings, not much of Larry's personality has been revealed. He seems to have an interest in sports, as he uses bombs as bowling balls in Hotel Mario, and he uses a tennis racket to hit his own fireballs in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Despite this interest, he has never appeared in any of the Mario sports games. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Larry was shown to be short-tempered. Additionally, he didn't possess a lot of stamina, as he was quite far behind his family, trying to catch his breath, while his siblings were trying to help Bowser up off the ground. Although, this may be due to the fact that he was residing in World 1, presumably the furthest world from Bowser's Castle in World 8. In The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Super Mario World animated series, Larry was known as Cheatsy Koopa and he was given a personality to match his name, as he was sneaky, unfair, and devious. For example, he attempts to double-cross Bowser in his attempt to obtain the Mushroom Kingdom from Princess Peach in "Never Koop a Koopa". He also eavesdrops on a conversation between Mario and Yoshi in "The Yoshi Shuffle". It is also shown that he enjoys listening to music, as shown in the episode "Never Koop a Koopa", where he is ignoring his father's lecture and listening to music on a set of headphones. He seems to be sarcastic too, as shown in "Gopher Bash", he says Don't just help him! Stand there! to his minions. He is also into a horror theme, as seen in Hotel Mario, since the room that the player fights him in is called "Larry's Scary Room". His hotel itself is very dark= and the entrance states, "THIS MINE IS MINE". Powers and Abilities Like the other Koopalings Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, or jump, as well as spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of his siblings due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games, although in some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike his siblings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and in Hotel Mario, he used a bowling ball against them. Sprites from Super Princess Peach relating to his planned appearance implied that he would have utilized his spin attack once again against Peach. Similarly, it would have been implied that his Vibe-state during what would have been the second half would have been "Calm." Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Discord's alliance Category:Non-human Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Royal family Category:Prince Category:Sibling Category:Sons and Daughters